Fight Like Cats and Dogs
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: Jade and Tori fight constantly. They're tired of it but refuse to admit to why they fight. It never ends. In fact, they might just take the phrase 'fighting like cats and dogs' to a whole new level; one more literal than figurative. One Shot


**Prompt 25 from _ROLF-Wolf-Of-Thunder_ 's _Victorious Prompts_. Also, happy Friday the 13th.**

* * *

The scenery of the busy city passed them by from outside dirty windows. Everyone was talking loudly over each other and even the one adult present joined in. Sikowitz's beat-up van rumbled as it pulled to a stop at their destination. He shut it off then turned to usher the gang out. They all had a vague idea why they were visiting a small theater for their randomly planned no-shruggers-allowed field trip with their eccentric teacher, but when it came to Sikowitz they knew there was more to learn than the obvious.

"Ok my little mutants, today I have brought you to this theater owned by a good friend of mine so that you can see behind the scenes of a show playing very soon. I want you to keep in mind the differences and similarities of the set compared to ours or other sets and how that might affect one's acting. Now..." he began, but Jade tuned out. She had her reason for being there and that was all she wanted to know. Tori nudged her, silently telling her to pay attention, but she just scowled in return. In the past she would have threatened the girl but after knowing her for two years it became harder and harder to dislike her. There were still some things that wazzed her off about Tori but the things she liked about her were growing steadily too.

Sikowitz finally finished what he had to say and led them inside. Roughly three hours later they left to find something to eat before heading back to school. The sandwich shop they agreed on wasn't far so they walked the distance, Jade falling behind a bit to gain some amount of space. Cat was being obnoxious as ever and argued with Robbie over something stupid, she was sure. Andre was trying to help resolve it and Beck was the only one listening to a story Sikowitz was sharing. Unfortunately, that left Tori to start lagging too. She didn't feel like talking. She simply enjoyed being out and looking around. Eventually her pace made her fall behind next to Jade who was not happy to have her near. She crossed her arms and glared at her until Tori felt her piercing gaze.

"What?" she questioned.

"Can't you walk ahead?" Jade responded, a bit terse.

"No. I'm fine here. I'm not hurting you or even talking to you. In fact, you talked to me," Tori pointed out.

"Yeah, to tell you to leave me alone," Jade snapped back.

"I **was** leaving you alone!" Tori exclaimed.

"You're not when you're in my space! Go walk next to someone else!" Jade ordered. Tori grumbled under her breath but stomped up to walk next to Andre. He glanced at her then back at Jade when he saw the irritated look on her face. Instantly he knew what happened and patted her shoulder. Her frown lessened just a bit. They reached the small sandwich shop and each ordered something to eat. They spent an hour hanging out before heading back to the van. Jade began cursing her bad luck when Tori ended up next to her again. Before she could even shoot Tori a glare she spoke up.

"You know, as far as we've come from that first day I'd like to think we've grown up and moved past our differences. I really want us to be friends, and I thought we were, but lately all you've done is go back to being a major gank. What did I even do this time?" Tori questioned her, refusing to leave her alone until Jade explained herself. Jade's lips were pressed in a line that slowly curved down into a frown. She looked away.

"I just want to be left alone," she answered. Tori shook her head.

"We're on a group field trip. How will you be left alone?" she pointed out.

"Fine, I just want **you** to leave me alone," Jade rephrased.

"Why?" Tori asked, generally confused. Jade made an agitated sound and dropped her arms to her sides where her fingers curled into fists.

"I'm just asking. I really want to know why you hate me so much. It kinda sucks, you know? I mean, I just want us to be friends and I don't understand why you don't want to be. If you told me what your problem with me is I could try and be less of an annoyance or something. I just…" Tori sighed, slowing to a stop to give Jade a kicked puppy look. She stopped too, wondering how that one expression had the power to wipe away all animosity. No. She couldn't let Tori manipulate her like that. She squared her shoulders and scowled.

"Well get used to it, Vega. I don't like you. I never will. Stop trying to make everyone like you. It won't happen," she emphasized, even denying the denial she felt, and pushed past Tori to keep walking. For a second Tori looked like she was seconds from crying, tears building, but then they were blinked away to be replaced with anger.

"You're so difficult! I don't even know why I try anymore! Two years and nothing! It's a wonder how I put up with you, but I guess I know the answer to that, don't I? It means absolutely nothing to you that I-" Tori ranted, yelling as her hands waved animatedly with her frustration, but Jade just rolled her eyes and ignored her in order to figure out where they were. When they stopped they had lost sight of the gang and Sikowitz. Suddenly she couldn't remember if they had to turn down the current street or the next one. The names on the signs weren't familiar and it was just her luck that they were on the side of town she didn't visit as often. She should have paid more attention. She couldn't even blame Tori for their situation because they had both been just as caught up in the fight.

"-and not to mention all the times I went out of my way to help you! Are you even listening to me?" Tori inquired, hands on her hips. Jade stopped walking to spin around so quickly Tori had to scramble not to crash into her. Jade took a step forward and jabbed her index finger into Tori's chest as she spoke.

" **You** made the decision to help me. **You** wanted to befriend me," she began, advancing on Tori so that she had to keep taking steps back, eyes wide and anger spent under Jade's own angry gaze.

" **I** didn't necessarily need the help from you and **I** certainly never asked for your friendship, nor do I even want it," Jade added, pointing to herself now. She was leaning into Tori's personal space, almost nose to nose with her. She briefly wondered how they always ended up like that so she quickly backed away. Only then did Tori let out her held breath. Jade looked around and fought the urge to hit something. That something would most likely be Tori because she wasn't going to strike the nearby pole, wall, or random pedestrian. She glanced at the rundown secondhand bookshop Tori was leaning against, an old woman at the counter beyond the window. She turned to see a bus stop down the street. She knew Tori didn't have enough for a ticket after buying her food but she had more than enough for the two of them. Now she had to make a choice. Was it cruel that she would rather leave Tori stranded there? Reluctantly, she answered that with a yes. She sighed heavily. As much as Tori bugged the chiz out of her, she couldn't wallow in denial all the time.

"Come on, Vega. I know how we can get back to school," she mumbled, taking a few steps toward the bus stop. She looked back to see Tori refusing to move.

"Don't be such a baby. You always wanted me to be honest with you and now I am. So cry later and hurry up before we miss our chance," Jade told her. Yet Tori remained in place, arms hugging herself and head turned away. A strange mix of anger, hurt, defiance, and sadness furrowed her brows and put a glint in her brown eyes. Jade knew she was working her jaw in order to stay calm. She let out an exaggerated groan and strode over, hesitating before laying a hand on Tori's forearm. The youngest Vega quickly looked to her, expression softening with hope.

"Don't expect an apology. The only reason I'm still here and I haven't ditched you is because I'm pretty sure everyone would know I did and your dad would most likely hunt me down if anything happened to you. Now get moving before I change my mind," she commanded. Instantly, Tori's expression hardened again.

"I hate you," she stated.

"The feeling's mutual," Jade swiftly replied. They both glared at the other until almost in unison they felt oddly dizzy. Tori held a hand to her head and Jade squeezed her eyes shut at the throbbing pain that blossomed out of nowhere.

"You're giving me a headache. Just shut up and let's go," Jade grumbled, turning away. Tori remained in place a second longer before following her.

"You probably give everyone a headache every day," Tori retorted. Jade scoffed but said nothing. She was finding it hard to remember the real reason why she would be willing to pay for Tori's ticket and the headache wasn't helping. She stopped at the bench and took a seat, leaning over to rest her elbows on her legs and cradle her head in her hands. Tori plopped down next to her.

"This is your genius plan? To take the bus? I could have thought of that," Tori ground out through the pain.

"Yeah, well you didn't. I did. So knock it off. I'm in no mood to argue with you over stupid stuff," Jade responded, not even looking at her. Tori sighed and leaned back on the bench, closing her eyes. Ten minutes of silence later the bus pulled up in front of them, letting people out. Jade stood and so did Tori. They climbed in, digging in their pockets for money. When Tori came up a few cents short she began to panic, but suddenly, a ticket was held in front of her. She looked up to see Jade clutching her own with a second one offered to her. She tried to meet Jade's eyes but she was looking away, expression blank. Tori took it from her with a small smile. That was what made her keep trying. Little things like this. She could never fully hate Jade because she knew she wasn't what she pretended to be. She just wished Jade would see that. They took a seat across the aisle from each other and didn't say a word.

Jade kept herself busy looking up the bus route they were on and made sure they got off where they needed to. It was the closest stop possible to Hollywood Arts. From there they would have to walk, but it wasn't far. When they stepped off Jade immediately started walking. Tori was right behind her, silent for once. It was a little unnerving for her to be so quiet. They didn't say a word until they were back on campus picking up their stuff. Jade texted their friends to say they were fine while Tori left a note for Sikowitz on his desk that basically said the same thing. They then left to go home. Jade barged in her house, a little unsteady. Her headache had gotten progressively worse. She dropped her stuff as soon as she made it to her room and fell onto her bed. In no time she was out, giving in to the pulsing pain that rendered her unconscious. Not too far away Tori was experiencing the same debilitating pain. After assuaging her family's concern she too fell into bed and promptly passed out.

...

Jade woke up the next morning bleary eyed and sore. She felt groggy and a little exhausted but knew she had to get up at some point. She had to go to school even if she would rather take the day to stay home. She had skipped out on too many days though. She stretched out, preparing to wake up fully. A good stretch always helped with that. She was lying on her side so she moved to push herself up, pausing when she was sitting up in bed. Everything looked strange. She wondered why her room and everything in it looked so…big. She then realized that she wasn't seeing any limbs. She looked down to see furry black paws tucked close to what she assumed to be her body. A tail with a mind of its own curled around her. It took mere seconds for her to start panicking. She swore, which came out as a yowl and a hiss, and she shot from her bed, landing with grace but taking off badly on all fours so that she crashed into the small trash can by her desk. It fell over with a clang and dumped all the crumpled papers it held onto the floor. She froze when heavy footsteps traveled up the stairs.

"Jade? What the hell are you doing?" her father's deep voice questioned. He sounded angrier than usual. He must have had a bad day yesterday. She couldn't quite believe what was happening but she knew she had to hide or get out of there. Her father hated animals and couldn't stand them in the house. She made a running leap onto her desk chair and climbed up on the desk itself. She was just about to jump for the window when he came in. His eyes instantly landed on her and narrowed.

"I told her no pets. Why does she never listen?" he sneered with a shake of his head. He approached her, and without thinking, she flung herself out the window. She aimed for the tree branch that hung over their fence from the neighbor's yard and barely caught herself on it. Her nails dug into the bark as she pulled herself up, glancing back to see her father slide the window shut with a glare. Her heart was pounding as she walked the branch with perfect balance. It was tricky getting down but she eventually figured it out.

 _ **What now?**_

She scampered across the lawn and down the street, looking around at the area she knew well yet it was distorted by how small she was now. A car shot down the street and she rushed to hide in a bush. It startled her with its unexpected size and noise. When she was calm enough she peeked out of the bushes only to come face to face with a dog. Its attention was solely on her, head bowed and tail held out straight. Its ears were perked and its body was tense. Jade knew that look but felt it this time. She was in trouble if she didn't move fast. She bolted from the bushes and the dog took off after her, loudly barking. But they weren't just barks. She knew they were, but the animal side of her quickly translated them. They were taunts and mean spirited promises of what would happen should she get caught. So she pushed herself to run faster, finally finding safety when she ran up a tree. The dog stood up, paws on the trunk, and yelled at her. She only flicked her tail smugly. Her head was held high as she walked over and hopped on the nearby roof.

 _ **Stupid dog.**_

Her comment must have been heard because soon the dog was snarling as it barked, pacing. She only gave the equivalent of a smirk before crossing the roof to jump down on a shed in someone's backyard. From there she landed on a small table then from there to the top of the fence which she traversed with ease. She hopped off on the other side of the street she had been on and looked around. She knew where she was and made the split second decision to continue down that way. She didn't know how she ended up as a cat but something told her that Tori would probably be in a similar situation as her. So there was only one thing to do, even if she didn't want to. She had to seek out Tori for help.

...

The strip of sun was warm on Tori when she finally woke up. She was glad when she noticed that her headache was gone but her body felt sluggish. She blamed it on being some kind of after affect of the headache and then glanced at the time. She yelped when she saw that she would be late for school. Trina hadn't even bothered to wake her up, as usual. She should really start expecting that. She pushed off her bed and immediately tumbled off onto the ground. She untangled herself to stand on four clumsy legs.

 _Wait…four?_

She looked down and almost fainted when she saw paws under her. She looked back to catch a tail moving out of the corner of her eye. She then ran in circles trying to get a look at herself before bounding out the door and down the stairs. She was desperate for help, whining when there was no one around. She did what she always did when she didn't feel good. She scratched at the door handle until she could escape outside to her backyard patio. There she took shelter under one of the chairs and laid down instead of sprawl out on top of it. It felt safer that way for some reason. She resolved to stay put until someone came home. Hopefully they would see her and take care of her. Hopefully she wouldn't be given to some animal shelter. Her parents would be worried sick once they realized she was missing. She didn't know she was whining again, let alone howling her distress, until a familiar voice quieted her.

 _ **Vega, shut up.**_

She raised her head to see a black cat jump down from the fence surrounding her yard. It was a Bombay, if she was correct. It scrutinized her with blue-green eyes, the shade she associated with only one person.

 _Jade?_

The black cat walked with such purpose, exactly like Jade. Even when the feline sat down in front of her it was very much like her.

 _ **I see you're having the same dilemma.**_

Tori whimpered and laid her head down on her paws. Jade took a moment to look her over. She wasn't an animal expert but she figured Tori to be a Border Collie. She was a soft brown with white down her muzzle, chest, the tip of her tail, and halfway up her legs. She couldn't have been fully grown either. The lankiness of her body paired with the disproportion of her long limbs was very much like a puppy halfway into maturity. She was a big puppy though. Jade figured that their age played a part in that. On her way over she had spotted herself in the shine of a parked car. She looked like she had some growing to do too, although she wasn't a small kitten either.

 _I don't know what's going on. I'm scared._

Jade looked up from her paws to meet Tori's brown eyes. Another whine left her and Jade wanted to scoff at her. Instead, her ears pulled back a little and her tail flicked, fighting the urge to comfort her.

 _ **We have to stay calm and figure out what happened.**_

Tori lifted her head and then crawled out from under the chair she was hiding under. When she stood Jade felt a bit dwarfed in comparison. Standing didn't really help. Her shoulders were a little higher than Tori's belly. She wanted to roll her eyes at the unfairness.

 _ **Too bad you aren't a small Chihuahua.**_

 _Why? Jealous you didn't turn out to be a Maine Coon or something?_

 _ **Yes, 'cause then I'd hunt you down like the rat you are.**_

Jade growled low, her tail flicking more rapidly. She waited until the puppy was situated next to her before batting at her side. Tori hopped away with a yelp, ears perked and eyes wide. She was lucky Jade's claws were retracted.

 _Chihuahuas aren't rats…and what was that for?_

 _ **Don't antagonize me. I'm irritated as it is.**_

Tori paced a little, uncertain, then laid on her stomach and crawled closer.

 _Can I please just sit next to you? I need comfort somehow if I can't get a hug._

Jade huffed out a breath, closing her eyes and bowing her head.

 _ **If you must.**_

Tori's tail began wagging as she jumped to her feet and bounded over to sit close to the slightly agitated cat. The now happy canine barked and Jade flinched at how loud it was. It was basically Tori screaming her gratitude in her ear. Speaking of which, they flatted a little with distaste.

 _So what are we going to do?_

 _ **We don't have any choice but to retrace our steps.**_

Tori canted her head before laying down, bumping into Jade in the process. She only curled her tail closer to her legs and shifted away a little.

 _Well, we went to that theater but I don't think anything weird happened there._

 _ **And then we walked over to the sandwich shop. Nothing odd there.**_

 _But wait, when we were lost…that headache._

Jade's ears perked at that and she looked to the dog next her.

 _ **Do you think that meant something? It did come out of nowhere and grew in intensity pretty quickly.**_

 _Did you pass out when you got home?_

Jade looked away so Tori took that as an affirmation.

 _I did too._

Silence fell between them for a moment before Tori sat up quickly, her tail wagging. Just looking at her Jade could see her bright eyes and wide smile that usually signaled that she had an idea.

 _We were outside that bookstore, remember? If it started there then maybe someone or something in there did this to us!_

 _ **And what if the actual act happened at the theater or the sandwich shop and just kicked in when we were outside the bookstore?**_

The canine deflated at that, lowering her head to rest between her paws. Jade couldn't believe it but with Tori as an actual dog she belatedly realized that she was at a disadvantage. When Tori gave her puppy eyes or looked like a kicked dog as she had earlier Jade couldn't help but cave. It was her personal weakness that only Tori could exploit. She didn't know if the youngest Vega ever purposely used it but she was sure she did so subconsciously. Here she was doing it again, except this time, it was worse.

 _ **You suck.**_

 _What did I do now?_

 _ **Come on. We don't have all day. We have to fix this as soon as possible. I'm not spending more than a day this way so we need to hurry.**_

Jade stood to trot back to the fence and Tori got up to follow, her tail wagging happily again. Jade easily jumped up on the fence then leaned down to paw at the lock. It took some time to curl her paw just right but she managed to get it unlocked. Tori pushed through and waited for Jade to jump back down. Tori noted how graceful she was. Like a mini panther. The thought made her tail wag slowly, content. Like she enjoyed the thought. Before she could get caught up in a daydream Jade interrupted it.

 _ **Do you remember which way to go?**_

 _Yeah. If we start at school first._

Without another word Jade began a quick walk in the correct direction. Tori barely had to try to catch up since her stride was twice as big as Jade's. It was a little weird being the more intimidating of the two size wise. Even though they were normally a few inches apart, Jade always seemed to tower over her with her attitude and personality alone. But now Tori physically towered over her. She had to admit though, Jade still looked intimidating enough. It was well-known that people didn't like black cats for various reasons. She could totally see Jade abusing people's superstitious fear of black cats and bad luck, finding it fun to cause misfortune. It fit Jade completely. With Tori lost in thought Jade enjoyed the silence to sift through her own thoughts. She noted how Tori had been represented as the perfect breed of dog, active and fun loving. She glanced at the canine walking along next to her. She hated how small she was in comparison. She could always hiss and show off her fangs as well as claws if she needed to though. Domestic felines might be smaller compared to dogs but they were still fierce. The young canine soon looked around for something to occupy her as they traveled. She couldn't stand the silence and resolved to sing, although it came out as howls.

 _And you don't know where you are now, or what it would come to if only somebody could hear. When you figure out how, you're lost in the moment, you disappear! You don't have-_

 _ **No!**_

Tori grumbled a sullen growl and walked along silently again after that, to Jade's relief. When they left the quiet neighborhood behind and ventured into the city Tori kept glancing at Jade until the cat became agitated.

 _ **Stop staring at me.**_

 _Sorry. I just wanted to know if you noticed the looks we're getting._

Jade slowed in her steady pace to look around. The people they passed gave them varying glances from adoration to confusion.

 _They probably think it's an odd sight to see a cat and dog walking together. That or they think it's cute._

Jade almost stopped walking altogether.

 **This** _ **isn't cute.**_ **I'm** _ **not cute. Don't say things like that, Vega!**_

Tori had been trying hard not to laugh at Jade's ruffled back, the fur bristling with displeasure. But it was so hard not to so she ducked her head and tried her best not to let her tail wag too enthusiastically. Jade's own tail and nose rose, harrumphing. She picked up the pace and Tori bounded along next to her.

 _Oh come on, Jade! Just admit it. We're cute together._

They both faltered in their steps at that, and if Tori could blush she would.

 _I mean, not together like a couple. More like a cute couple of animals. You know?_

Tori's awkward explanation didn't quite cover for her so she just fell silent. Jade chose not to comment. Eventually Tori became bored once more and began making a guessing game out of the scents she smelled. Jade pointedly ignored her when that turned into running circles around her, barking occasionally. She stopped to sniff at people or let small children pet her after licking them in greeting. Idly watching her, Jade wondered if Tori would actually enjoying herself as a dog should they not be successful. Jade couldn't really say she hated being a cat. She always favored cats over dogs so she was at least grateful for that. She could have ended up as a rodent. They reached the school and sat down at the corner by the entrance to the parking lot.

 _ **Ok, so we came out here and turned down that street over there, right?**_

 _Right._

They both stood and waited to cross the street. They kept getting weird looks but carried on, determined to get to their destination. They didn't get much farther than the next street over where they were both having a hard time remembering. They began to argue again, Tori barking and growling while Jade merely growled low with her ears back and tail flicking with agitation. Tori forced her to stop for directions when they spotted a fat tabby relaxing in a window. Jade tried to ask but they were ignored completely.

 _ **Lazy bum.**_

Tori seemed to agree because she began barking, essentially screaming, really loud. The fat cat was startled enough to roll right off the window sill, making both Tori and Jade laugh. The humor was short lived though and their fight picked right back up as they tried to remember which way to go. The current fight came to an abrupt stop when they heard a new voice. It took them some time to find the source, but when they did, they both exchanged a look. It was pigeon who had landed on the rim of a trash can next to them. Tori asked him if he knew where the theater they were looking for was. As soon as she dropped the name he knew what they were talking about.

Apparently it was his favorite place to perch and poop on people. Jade gave a mental chuckle at that while Tori's ears drooped in disapproval and disgust. So they followed the pigeon as it flew from one perch to another, gaining even more eyes and some pictures this time. They didn't stop until the pigeon did. He told them to go through the nearby alley, and on the other side, they just needed to cross the street where the next alley would lead out right to the side of the theater. He refused to take them any farther because he just saw a potential mate he had his eye on and flew off. Tori barked her thanks but Jade stayed quiet. As soon as he was gone she made her thoughts known.

 _ **Stupid bird.**_

 _Jade! He helped us!_

 _ **So what.**_

Tori shook her head but led the way through the alley. They came out the other side and crossed the street to the next alley just as the pigeon told them.

 _Almost there._

Tori's tail was wagging and her tongue hung out slightly from her open mouth. Jade looked to her with what she felt would have been a raised brow at her ever present optimism, but then Tori stopped dead. Her tail held still and her body tensed. Her eyes looked straight ahead and her ears perked. Jade looked to see a scruffy looking mutt turn into the alley on the far side, heading right for them. Jade didn't like the look of him and neither did Tori. He gave off bad vibes. He came to a stop in front of them. One of his eyes was damaged but the other was so dark brown it was almost black. He took a few steps forward and Tori bowed under the obvious authority, her tail between her legs.

She whimpered and her ears fell. Jade quickly looked around, seeing a dumpster she could easily climb to reach a piping system that would take her to the roof and out of danger. But she couldn't just leave Tori. The stray dog began advancing on them, and with Tori too scared to move, Jade jumped forward. She hissed and swung her clawed paw through the air, back hunched with hair bristling and ears flat on her head. The dog stopped to appraise her calmly before starting forward again. Tori saw him coming and looked to Jade. He would tear her to pieces. She couldn't allow that. Although he looked to be fully grown, she had to try. So she stepped over Jade until she was standing in front of her.

 _ **Tori…**_

The puppy ignored her companion's caution and stood tall, forcing herself to ignore the dominating aura the older dog wielded. He growled low, snarling when he reached Tori. It was a clear warning, but she stood her ground. The stray bared his teeth and snapped at her but she only leaned away.

 _Let us pass._

Jade almost missed when he lunged, teeth aimed for Tori's neck. He clamped on enough to hold but not draw blood and then forced her to the ground. She let out a loud, piercing, yelp; whimpering when he held her down easily. Jade let out a war cry, fury raging at the sight of Tori in distress, and leaped at the dog. She clawed at his remaining eye and bit at his notched ear to further hold on now that he was tossing his head in an attempt to throw her off. When she remained latched on he backed off Tori and pawed at Jade. Cuts crisscrossed over his head and muzzle at this point and he was snarling his anger. He reared up and flung his head to the side so hard Jade lost her grip and flew off. She tried catching herself, but her hind leg nicked the corner of a dumpster and she fell into a stack of boxes.

 _Jade!_

Tori pushed herself up with an enraged bark, the sound sharp and grating. She snarled, teeth bared, then lunged at the stray. They fought, jaws snapping but missing every time. He jumped at her once more but she stood to shove him away with her paws. He twisted sideways and successfully caught her left leg in his jaws. A high pitched yelp cut through the air as she pulled away, limping. Jade heard her pained cry and forced herself up, launching from the boxes. She caught the dog right across his one good eye. It was his turn to yelp. He pawed at his injury then ran off, crashing into the wall once before exiting the alley with his tail between his legs.

 _ **Yeah, you better run!**_

 _Don't antagonize him._

Jade huffed and then turned around to see Tori sadly holding up her injured leg. Her tail wasn't wagging but at least it wasn't tucked between her legs anymore.

 _ **Lay down.**_

Tori obeyed the order and laid down with her back to the wall. Jade padded over and sat down right next to her.

 _ **You're so stupid…**_

Tori whimpered and averted her eyes.

… _ **but brave.**_

Tori lifted her head to look at Jade just in time to receive a lick to her cheek. She then settled down to lick at Tori's injury with such care the human turned dog was amazed. She never would have thought Jade was capable of tending to her, or in such a nurturing way at that. She didn't know what else to do besides lick her gratefully. Her wide tongue passed over the top of Jade's head then again over her ear, which flicked. She would have thought Jade would start complaining, but instead, she tilted her head so that Tori could continue grooming her. She licked her cheek and under her chin then down the back of her neck to her back. The last one landed between her ears, and only then did Tori's tail start wagging again.

 _ **What's so funny?**_

Jade caught on to the body language and knew she was giggling at something.

 _I messed up your fur._

 _ **Well, fix it!**_

Tori happily leaned over to lick at her fur until it was lying down again and not sticking up all over the place. When she was done, Jade turned to lick her in return. She relaxed and enjoyed the friendly grooming, exhaling softly. Before she knew it, Jade was curled up against her. Her smaller body lightly vibrated with a constant purr. It felt nice, but they had somewhere to be.

 _We're resting?_

 _ **Yep.**_

 _But what about-_

 _ **Just get some rest and stop talking.**_

Tori did as she was told and laid her head down next to Jade's whose eyes were already closed with her head resting on her paw.

 _Thanks for not leaving me to fight that dog on my own._

 _ **Why in the world would I do that?**_

 _I saw you looking for a way out. You saw one but you didn't take it._

Jade stayed quiet, not confirming or denying her claim.

 _You tried fighting and risked getting torn to shreds._

 _ **Yeah, well…**_

Tori waited for her to continue but the cat just shifted so that she was curled up against Tori's chest, her head resting on Tori's neck. She began purring again and Tori's tail wagged slowly. She never felt so happy to have Jade as her friend. Because they really were true friends if risking their lives for one another was anything to go by. Before Tori fell asleep she thought about what it would be like to hold Jade against her when they were human again. She had a feeling it would be ten times better than how close they were now.

...

Tori was woken up by multiple light but very much bothersome taps to her nose courtesy of Jade's pitch black paw. She tapped a few more times until Tori yawned and stretched out. She whimpered at the slight pain when she stood and lifted her left paw off the ground. Jade looked up at her with luminescent eyes in the dusky light. It was starting to get dark.

 _ **How are you feeling?**_

 _Tired. My leg hurts. What about you?_

 _ **Same, except my right hind leg hurts. I think it might be bruised.**_

Tori nosed at her and Jade instinctively rubbed against her in return, back arching and behind in the air with her tail raised. She stood up on her hind legs for a moment, paws on Tori's shoulder so that she could lick her cheek.

 _What was that for?_

This time the question wasn't incredulous, but puzzled. Jade's tail waved in a way akin to a shrug and then she trotted a little way away. Tori had no other choice but to follow. They left the alley behind and came out to sit in front of the theater.

 _I wish we had another pigeon. This last bit is what we got lost on before._

 _ **No, I got it. I was too frustrated to remember before but I know which way to go from here.**_

Jade confidently led the way and Tori followed without hesitation. She trusted Jade to take them in the right direction. At the fast pace they were going they found themselves standing in front of the book store in no time. Tori yipped and ran around Jade then licked her cheek, but her tongue was wide enough to swipe across the whole right side of her face and over her ear. Both flicked back as she straightened, licking her own paw and fixing her mussed fur. Now Tori was excited that they found what they were looking for as well as Jade's lack of anger at her actions. Tori let out a rolling bark and bowed down on her front paws, behind in the air and tail wagging excitedly. The whole stance was happy and playful in nature. Jade only batted at her then pushed her away when she attempted to lick her again.

 _ **Down, girl.**_

 _I'm just so happy and relieved! It's almost like a hug, huh?_

Jade thought about that for a moment. It could very well be like a hug, and god knows Tori loved hugs, but it didn't quite fit the feelings they caused.

 _ **Or a kiss.**_

Tori quickly settled down, cocking her head in the typical questioning dog look. Tori didn't know what to say. To think she could have been kissing Jade that many times, well, it gave her mixed feelings. She wondered if Jade felt the same as her. She looked away before meeting Jade's eyes again, but before she could properly ask her, the moment was broken.

"You poor things. Come along," an old woman called sweetly from the door of the bookstore. Both Jade and Tori looked to each other and quietly agreed that she was probably who they were searching for. They didn't at all believe the welcome inside to be a coincidence. As soon as the door shut behind them Jade jumped up on the counter with a glare, ears back and head low with her tail swaying. Tori moved to sit next to the counter below Jade, barking once; short and sharp.

"Oh, stop fussing. I might have some food around here. I do like taking care of strays," the old woman said, digging in a shelf behind the large counter.

 _ **Cut the crap, lady. We know you did this.**_

Jade didn't know if she would be able to understand her or not but figured she should try anyway. She was pretty sure that this was the woman who turned them into animals. The old lady stopped what she was doing and turned back around with a smile.

"My, aren't you a clever girl," she commented. Both feline and canine were a bit shocked.

 _You understand us?_

The woman looked down at Tori who stood up again with anticipation regardless of her injury. Despite hearing nothing but meows and barks, she understood them clearly.

"Of course I do. After all, it was I who turned you into beasts," she remarked. Jade hissed and swatted at her but she simply stepped back and out of harm's way.

 _ **Change us back, now!**_

The woman eyed Jade, and then with a flourish of her hands, both cat and dog were human again. Jade sat on the counter looking at her hands and flexing her fingers before checking that everything was present. Her leg felt better too. Tori cheered happily when she discovered that her left arm was no longer injured.

"Now for the payment," the woman mentioned. Jade scowled and slid off the counter to stand next to Tori.

"What payment? We never asked for you to change us," she snapped. Tori nodded her agreement but wasn't as vocal.

"You didn't, but you needed it," the magical woman told them.

"What?" Jade inquired, bewildered.

"If you don't offer a payment in exchange for my help you will turn back into animals by midnight," the woman warned. Jade rolled her eyes and turned to leave.

"Whatever, witch," she muttered under her breath. Tori looked from Jade to the old woman with concern, ready to apologize on behalf of her friend, but then the woman began talking.

"I'm not a witch, I'm an enchantress," she corrected. Jade stopped at the door, looking back to exchange a raised brow with Tori before looking to the woman.

"What's the difference?" Jade asked. The woman only smiled knowingly and shook her head.

"I have helped you more than you know, yet you don't realize it yet. The payment is a single confession," she informed them.

"I'm not telling you anything," Jade stated, arms crossed.

"Oh, not to me young one," the woman said.

"To who then?" Tori questioned.

"That is what you must figure out," the woman answered. Jade growled her frustration. She was done listening to the old lady while Tori wanted to know every scrap of information that could help them, but at the same time, she didn't want to anger Jade should she encourage the woman. The enchantress took pity on the two standing before her. They were tough, but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

"You remember what the two of you were fighting about outside my shop, yes?" she inquired. Both Jade and Tori nodded.

"What was voiced aloud was not your true problem. It was a cover for other frustrations. Do you know what was truly in your thoughts at that time?" she continued. Again, the two nodded, if a little hesitantly. They also avoided looking at each other, as if the other would find out just by the meeting of their eyes. The enchantress smiled. It was progress even if they were blind to it.

"Then you know what to do to ensure that you are not animals again by morning," she said with a clap of her hands. There was nothing more she could do for them so she shooed them out the door. She watched them walk away.

"Good luck," she whispered, hoping for the best.

...

Jade and Tori were lost in their own thoughts concerning what the confession might be as they wandered down the street. Their feet subconsciously led them to the bus stop where a bus soon arrived to pick them up. Jade had just enough money in her pocket from yesterday to pay for them both again. The whole drive back was just as silent, only occasional glances passing between them. They got off at a stop closer to their neighborhood instead of the one by the school, hesitating when they reached the street they would have to part at. Tori wrung her hands and Jade sighed, a hand running through her hair. Tori watched as it made the dark locks unruly and chuckled. Jade quirked a brow at her but Tori just stepped forward, raising her hands to shift the locks of hair back into place. Jade seemed to be thinking the same thing at the moment because she allowed a small smile. When Tori was done her hands dropped but she didn't step away.

"You, um, you wanna hang out for a bit?" she asked, shy. Jade was taken aback for a moment but nodded anyway. Tori offered her a grin then turned to lead the way. There was a few minutes of chaos when Tori's family saw her and demanded to know where she was all day. Jade took the blame, explaining that she convinced her to play hooky. Tori's parents weren't at all happy to hear that but permitted Jade to stay and hang out due to Tori's dangerously effective puppy eyes. They did warn Tori not to do it again though. She promised and then grabbed Jade by the hand to make a hasty escape. Only when they were safely in her room with the door closed did she release Jade's hand. She sighed and leaned against the door before opening her eyes. Jade stood in the middle of the room looking oddly uncomfortable. She wasn't her normally confident self and it worried Tori. She moved forward slowly when Jade took a step back.

"You covered for me," she stated simply, voice soft. Jade looked away but nodded once.

"Yeah, I, uh…look, the whole payment thing is just…I don't know exactly how this is going to work…" Jade tried to say but fell short every time. Tori only smiled and shook her head at Jade's endearing rambling. She had never seen her so out of sorts and nervous before. She knew just what to do so she made the first move. She stepped closer and reached up to turn Jade's face to hers, a hand on her chin moving to rest against her jaw. Jade's eyes locked with hers and her breath caught, lips parted. Tori's other hand moved to the back of Jade's neck where she tugged just enough to bring her even closer. Tori met her halfway and sighed into the instigated kiss. She was quick to keep it going while Jade took some time to respond. As soon as she did she slipped her arms around Tori and held her. The kiss remained sweet even though it wasn't at all short. When they parted they shared a small smile.

"I like you. I always have. I just thought you'd never like me so I didn't bother saying anything, but it was the main reason why I tried so hard to be your friend," Tori confessed.

"I feel the same about you. I didn't always like you, but when I did I thought I blew it by being mean to you so I saw no reason to try being friends. I should have said something anyway," Jade admitted. It was almost like a weight lifted off them. They both took a deep breath and let it out slowly. One look at each other and they knew everything would be all right.

"Are we…?" Tori began, trepidation clear in her tone. Jade smiled and pecked her on the lips before embracing her, their chins resting on each other's shoulder.

"Let's not put a name to it just yet and see where it goes. We don't even have to tell anyone until we're sure," Jade murmured, a hand rubbing up and down Tori's back methodically. She practically melted into Jade and closed her eyes.

"Ok," she agreed. Jade gave her a squeeze then pulled away, about to tell Tori they should call it a day, but the thought left her as soon as Tori pulled her into another kiss, this one less innocent. It was then they both agreed that she should hang around a bit longer. After all, Tori wanted her to stay and Jade didn't want to leave just yet. She didn't think she would ever want to again.


End file.
